


Beginning Anew (Year)

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Rraining Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble for Drabbles' Sake, F/M, Slight Alcohol Abuse, TW: drinking, angst with happy ending, glass breaking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Short New Years' Drabble, posted on MY new year. hehe.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rraining Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beginning Anew (Year)

TW: drinking, slight alcohol abuse, attempted alcohol abuse

Nathalie didn’t feel it when she got out of bed, ripping the heart monitors from her chest and shuffling down the grand Agreste staircase wearing nothing but a thin, silk two-piece button-up shirt with bell sleeves and short-shorts with lacy cuffs. She didn’t feel the cool marble on her bare feet nor the slight draft of the refrigerator when she opened it in the kitchen. She didn’t hear her joints crack as she reached for the highest shelf where the wine glasses were, nor hear the loud  _ pop! _ of the wine cork from the expensive merlot. 

“Nathalie, what are you doing out of—”

Nathalie forgot the wine glass and put the bottle to her lips. Her glasses fell back up the bridge of her nose as she tipped the wine bottle up to the heavens.

“ _ Nathalie! _ ”

Glass and the deep red liquid were scattered at her feet, and some of it crunched under Gabriel’s shoes as he lifted her onto the counter after smacking the bottle from her hands. He grabbed her wrists and held them against her stomach, his head on her shoulder. 

“What on Earth are you doing?”

“... ‘S nuffin,” Nathalie slurred, her head tipping against his.

Gabriel gently tipped her head up, still holding her wrists together. “Nat… you are in no condition for even a drop of wine, much less a whole bottle. You need to rest.”

“‘S New Year’s… have a drink at the end of the year,” Nathalie started to mumble lyrics to a drinking song, her speech warbled with alcohol.

“Nathalie…” Gabriel let go of her wrists. “I’m going to clean this up, okay? Stay there.” He went for the paper towel, mopping up the wine whilst minding the glass shards. Thankfully, there was a small hand broom and dustpan under the cupboard for scenarios like this.

Nathalie watched him, her song slowing to a stop. She hopped down from the counter just before he had swept the last of the shards, narrowly missing them by a few inches.

“Easy, Nat—”

She opened the fridge again. Gabriel shut it. “No way. Not another one of my wines.”

“ _ Your _ wines?”

Gabriel looked forlornly at the shards in the trash can. “This bottle was for a special occasion, I’ll have you know, for when we brought… when we brought Emilie back.”

“Mmph.” Nathalie opened the fridge again, pulling a white wine out. “And this was for, what?”

“That’s Emilie’s favorite.”

“This?”

“For Adrien, when he comes of-age.”

Nathalie pulled out a chocolate wine, frowning. “What’s this?”

Gabriel shook his head. “A present, from Mr. Jagged Stone.”

Nathalie pulled out a bottle shoved toward the back of the shelf, eyes pooling with unshed tears. The bottle of white wine, similar to the first one she had pulled, had a white lace label with two silver rings attached to it. It read, ‘ _ Bonne Anniversaire, Mon Coeur’ _ .

Gabriel fell silent, reaching for that bottle. “I forgot I had that one.” He frowned when Nathalie pulled it away from him, studying the label. “Nathalie, please. May I have it?”

“No.” Nathalie set it on the counter. “Gabriel.”

“I got that two years ago, before she—”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel started to weep, which startled Nathalie in her somewhat drunken state. “I had bought that long before I realized how I felt about you… That merlot, it’s your favorite, right? You love red wine. I… I bought it so we could celebrate our partnership, as… as  _ Le Papillon et La Paon _ . I…” He walked to the fridge, reaching for the above freezer. “This year, for New Years’, I knew you weren’t feeling well, I—” He pulled out a metal basket with ice surrounding a gold-wrapped bottle. “I got non-alcoholic champagne, I thought maybe you’d be able to stomach it better.”

Nathalie wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly. “Gabriel…”

“ _ Mon coeur _ …”

Nathalie pulled him down by the collar of his robe, kissing him feverishly. “I love you,” she murmured between kisses, taking the container of ice and setting it on the counter.

Gabriel brought her closer as outside, joyous shouts bringing in the new year could be faintly heard.

After a moment, the two parted. Nathalie looked into Gabriel’s eyes, bringing a hand down his cheek.

The man smiled, dipping his head to brush the side of hers. “Nathalie… will you be my new year’s resolution?”

“I’ll do you one better… I’ll be the beginning of your new year…”

Gabriel chuckled. “Mm. Let’s get you to bed, love.”

Nathalie let Gabriel carry her to bed, tucking them both underneath her covers with their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Adrien finds the melted ice with kiddie champagne. Is confused. Goes up to Nathalie's room and finds adults in bed, all blankets on floor, tangled in a knot. Sunshine boi gives up and hops on voicechat with his friends.


End file.
